


What's Best for Uther

by MerlinFicDriveThru



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinFicDriveThru/pseuds/MerlinFicDriveThru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Since I bet Gaius was Uthers mentor (he's older right): Uther seeking help after he first laid eyes on Ygraine.</p><p>Gaius had always done what was best for Uther.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Best for Uther

“I think I’m sick.” Uther sunk into Gaius’s chair, hands covering his eyes. “I think there’s something wrong with my chest, or my stomach. Or something.”

“Is that so, Sire?” Gaius grinned. His young prince groaned, rubbing his face. “You look fit as ever to me.”

Gaius walked over and placed his hand on Uther’s cheek. The young man frowned, letting out a huff of angry breath. “Yeah, well, I’m pretty sure I’m dying. Or something.”

“I think you may be being dramatic. What ails you, Uther?”

“There’s a woman in the court. Every time she walks into the room, my stomach turns sour.” Uther’s frown deepened. “But not in an unpleasant way? But it’s not like I want to bed her.”

Gaius fumbled the medicine he’d been mixing, nearly spilling it before he caught it with magic. He saw Uther flinch and the medicine fell. “Sorry, sire, sometimes I forget about your aversion to magic.”

“Do please try to keep it in mind,” Uther mumbled. “Gaius, do you have any medicines that can make me stop imagining her smile?”

“I’m afraid not, Sire.” Gaius turned his back, keeping his voice steady. It’s not like he’d ever let Uther know. “Did you come all this way to tell me you were in love with Princess Ygraine?”

“Ugh, Gaius, don’t be so sappy.” Uther threw his head back and splayed his legs out. He was blushing a bright red. “Don’t tell anyone, ok?”

“Of course not, Sire.” Gaius forced a tight smile. “Your secrets are always safe with me.”

“You’re always good to me, Gaius.”

Gaius watched Uther comb his hands through his hair, hands itching at his sides. He should have told him long ago. He should have risked it, should have tried.

He’d grown with Uther, from bumbling around as kids in the trees to being appointed Official Court Physician. He’d held Uther through his mother’s death. He’d staved off disaster from Uther’s flings, soothing broken hearted girls and red-faced angry boys.

He’d even been on the receiving end of drunken fumbling kisses and slurred confessions in his arms. He’d always done the right thing, but it had hurt in the morning. Uther never remembered, even when he did. Even when Gaius questioned in low murmurs in the quiet room.

It always hurt.

“Sire, have you thought about asking her to ride with you?” Gaius was surprised at how level his voice was. “Chaperoned, of course, for propriety.”

Uther’s face scrunched in consideration. “It would be a golden opportunity to hear her laugh away from the stuffy court.”

Gaius smiled. Uther must really be smitten if he wasn’t going to argue about the chaperones. “You could take a picnic and take her to the lake. I hear she’s especially fond of strawberries.”

“Is she?” Uther grinned. “I’ll fill a basket with strawberries and strawberry cakes. With strawberries in cream and strawberries in syrup. I’ll have the cook provide a strawberry feast.”

Gaius took a deep breath and nodded. “Yes, Sire. I’m sure she’ll appreciate that.”

Ygraine was a good woman. She was strong and confident and wise. She would be good for Uther.

And Gaius had always done what would be good for Uther.


End file.
